


The Private Life of Little Brother

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: These visits/rendezvous, as ordinary people would call them, have remained a secret game.. Or have they?





	

The black-coated, blue-scarved figure blended reasonably well into the crowds at Heathrow. Perhaps it was due to the lack of a proper glance that the blonde lady in sunglasses, elegant even with a bright-eyed toddler on her arm, nearly wheeled her trolley into him.

Something, most likely a small toy, was dropped. The tall man swiftly bent down to pick it up and returned it to the boy’s open palms, earning a thanks (probably) and a smile (that for some reason looked more akin to a smirk) from the mother. With a playful pull at the youngster's baseball cap, under which peeked curly locks of dark hair, the gentleman began to walk away. Hardly anything unusual about the brief exchange, it would seem.

For sharp eyes too well acquainted with those confident strides, however, the addition of a subtle lightness was impossible to miss. Clearly brought about by what was unspokenly communicated and promised. So _obvious_.

Expressionless, the suited man reviewing the CCTV footage at his desk rested his chin on clasped hands. A long moment and a few taps of the keyboard later, the scene at the international arrivals gate disappeared from the screen.

Not an act of kindness or.. _sentiment_ , the British Government insisted. He simply had more pressing matters to concern himself with.

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at mini fanfic writing, from someone who is most at ease with the 'Introduction, Materials & Methods, etc.' format instead.
> 
> But hey, the Adlock yacht is too awesome to resist posting some work for (terribly written or not) : ]
> 
> Initially posted on Tumblr ([@randombiochemist](https://randombiochemist.tumblr.com)) but being (very) newly signed up apparently means it doesn't show up in tags..


End file.
